emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7121 (4th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Alicia shoves all of her provocative clothing into a bag telling Leyla she's having a clearout. Chrissie is incensed when DC Bright informs her they're dropping the case against Alicia and Lachlan just wants to move on. Marlon tries to rally Laurel over job hunting. Val is breathless but covers her coughing fit when Eric arrives. She worries about her doctors' appointment and snaps about Alicia, leaving Eric annoyed and in need of space from her. Pearl cancels her direct debit for her gas bill, unable to resist her urge to gamble. Lisa calls to see Alicia and offers her support. Val looks after the B&B in Eric's absence but is unable to stop coughing. She panics as she struggles to breathe before collapsing on the floor. Emma and Finn find her on the floor, unsure whether she is still breathing. Finn calls an ambulance. Laurel tries to cover when Doug finds a bottle of vodka stashed under the sink. He insists on them going for a chat over lunch. Eric is frantic as he goes with Val to the hospital. Leyla finds that Alicia is clearing out all of her best stuff and she and David realise Georgia and Chrissie's comments are to blame. They confront her over it and she admits she feels she is at fault for what Lachlan did to her. Laurel tries to convince Doug that she's not hiding alcohol by covering that she feels guilty spending money on drink and would prefer him not to say anything to Marlon. David and Leyla are shocked as Alicia begins to believe that she led Lachlan on. Laurel secretly turns to her vodka when she arrives back home. Leyla and David convince Alicia that she did nothing wrong. Eric and Diane are informed Val has pneumonia and the next twenty four hours are critical. Cast Regular cast *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast *DC Bright - Dystin Johnson *DC Norton - Phil Mealey *Paramedic - Giles Ford *Dr Williams - Christopher Bowen Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Farrers Barn *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Hallway and kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - The Dales Wing Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chrissie is outraged when DC Bright reveals the case is being dropped; an admission from Alicia shocks Leyla and David; and Val's health takes a turn for the worse when she suffers breathing difficulties. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,760,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes